Nurse Nami
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Luffy is terrible sick! He hallucinates and he can't walk...Nami is worried and she's going to take care of Luffy like he did for her...Or is it more this time?
1. Fuck

**Haay guys, I thought about this story already before 'Nami-sensei-I don't know how to spell love' and it's full with LuNa fluff (Not in the first chapter, it still have to come xD)**

**Summary: Luffy is terrible sick! He hallucinates and he can't walk...Nami is worried and she's going to take care of Luffy like he did for her...Or is it more this time?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No Luffy, No Nami, No mugiwara crew, No One Piece! Nothing!**

.oOo.

The ship is docked and it's almost night. Everyone does his own thing. Luffy sits on the Thousand Sunny's head, Zoro is sleeping while lifting halters, Nami is swimming, Sanji is cooking, Chopper is making medicines and Usopp is working with Franky on a new project.

"Sanji! I'm hungry!" yelled Luffy with a pout

"Yea, dinner's coming!" yelled Sanji "stop whining!" Luffy pouted but turned away, watching the town with all the nightlights again. Sanji walked to Luffy after 20 minutes.

"Do you know where Nami-swan is?" asked Sanji taking a drag from his cigarette

"No..I don't..." said Luffy turning to Sanji.

"Hmm...where could she be..." thought Sanji

"I'm gonna look for her" smiled Luffy

"But dinner's ready.." said Sanji with a frown.

"I know but dinner's not the same without Nami, isn't it?" Luffy jumped off and looked for Nami. Sanji frowned watching Luffy

'Is he sick or something...' He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the kitchen, serving the others.

'Where could she be?" thought Luffy. He looked in her room, the bathroom, the whole deck and the observation room, but he could find her. He looked over the railing, into the sea. 'We are on the shore, she could be swimming...' He was right. She's swimming. Luffy watched the orange-haired girl. She stood straight and shook her hair. Luffy's eyes widened and he blushed. 'What the heck...' thought Luffy confused 'What's wrong with me?'

"Nami! Dinner's ready!" yelled Luffy.

"Huh, Luffy?" said Nami looking at him confused 'Why is he here? Isn't he hungry?'

"Hurry up and put some clothes on, before Sanji sees you!" said Luffy with a grin. Nami smiled and nodded. She looked around and frowned

"But..." said Nami. Luffy cocked an eyebrow. "My clothes..." said Nami with a blush. Luffy saw her clothes lying next to him. He blushed again seeing her bra between it. (a/n: She's not naked btw, she wears a bikini)

'The hell is wrong with me!' yelled Luffy in his head and a pout.

"C...Could you bring it to me?" asked Nami insecure.

"Yea, I'm coming" He said with a big grin. Luffy jumped of the ship and landed on his feet. He walked to Nami via the shore and gave her her clothes

"Here"

"Thank you"

Luffy turned and stood with his back towards Nami. Nami smiled and put her clothes on, trusting Luffy that he won't look. It's also dark so it was not really visible, and I didn't mean Nami's body but the huge red blush on Nami's and Luffy's cheeks. The only thing Nami needed to put on was her skirt but she heard Luffy murmur something. Nami turned a bit and saw Luffy trembling a bit.

"Luffy, are you ok?" asked Nami

"N..No..." said Luffy honest while landing on his knees.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami worried. Luffy landed flat on his back. "LUFFY!" yelled Nami harder. The crew heard Nami and they ran to the railing of the ship. They saw Nami and Luffy. Luffy lay with his head on her knees and Nami brushed his hair telling him to wake up. Sanji noticed that Nami didn't wore a skirt.

"Oi, Luffy! If you hurt my Nami-swan, I'm going to kill you!"

"SANJI! Shut up! There's something wrong with Luffy! Chopper, come quick!" Chopper looked worried and noticed something next to him. Luffy's sandals...He already suspected something. Chopper jumped down and walked to Nami and Luffy. He checked his temperature and his eyes widened.

"Zoro, bring Luffy to the infirmary!" said Chopper. Zoro jumped down and ran to Luffy. He lay Luffy over his shoulder and nodded. Chopper searched for something in the sand.

"Chopper! What are you doing, Luffy's sick, you have to help him!" said Nami worried and confused

"Help me, Luffy stood in a kind of sea animal with a poisoned needle, you have to help me!" said Chopper. Nami nodded and searched together with Chopper. "I have to find it for the cure"

"This one?" asked Nami after a few minutes

"Yes, exactly! Don't touch the needle!" Chopper walked to Nami and took it carefully

"Please find a cure..."Pleaded Nami

"I will" said Chopper with an uneasy smile.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Everyone had to come to the aquarium room. The half was worried and the other half already knew the result. Everyone waited for Chopper. Chopper came into the aquarium room after a few minutes.

"Ok, guys, I did some research and I can explain everything..." said Chopper with a smile. Everyone was relieved after seeing his smile, knowing it's getting better. "He's getting better and he's totally fine after a week, but he's stung by a rare animal, so he keeps hallucinating...you have to ignore everything stupid he has to say..."

"So nothing changed" smirked Zoro

"Zoro, not funny..." said Usopp

"Oh, and you have to stop him if he's gonna walk..." said Chopper "That could end bad..." Everyone frowned but nodded. "And could someone take care of him? I have to do a lot researches about the medicine so I don't have time for it..."

"I do it" said Nami standing up

"Nami-swan, are you sure?" asked Sanji worried

"Un, He took care of me when I was sick, so I'm gonna repay him..."

.oOo.

**I hope you liked it =3 the next chapter is going to be longer. Review please *puppy eyes***


	2. Naked

**I'm not going to update so fast anymore cus I'm making a LuffyxNami doujinshi. I put the link for the doujinshi in my profile later =3 I'm still updating but not so fast**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Love ya all**

**P.S: bit of a crappy chapter, and yea he's sick, but he hides it for Nami**

**...  
**

Nami sat in the infirmary, looking at a sick sweaty sleeping Luffy. Nami looked worried when Luffy frowned while sleeping.

'Bad dream?' thought Nami worried. She grabbed his hand softly and brushed with her thumb over his palm. She smiled when his face turned normal and she loosened her hold after a while. She made a throaty noise when he didn't let go of her. She frowned and sighed. She looked at the watch

'10 pm...' thought Nami tired. She looked at Luffy and noticed that his eyes were open a bit. He pinched his eyes close and opened them again softly. He turned quickly and looked at the wall. Nami looked confused 'Why did he turn away so fast?' thought Nami

"A..Are you awake?" asked Nami. Luffy murmured something. Nami cocked an eyebrow and went closer to Luffy "What did you say?"

"You're..."

"I'm...?" Luffy turned and blushed. Nami looked even more confused. He closed his eyes again and rubbed. He opened them again and blushed more

"N...Naked..." Nami blushed and jumped up.

"T..The hell are you talking about!" yelled Nami scared with a huge blush. "Ow, wait, you're hallucinating...Well that makes everything better..." said Nami sarcastic. She sat down again with her arms crossed before her breast and with her legs crossed. "So better?" asked Nami. Luffy shook his head 'no'. Nami pouted and looked at the door "It's not my fault..."

"A...Am I really hallucinating?" asked Luffy looking at the wall

"...Yea...Chopper didn't tell you?" asked Nami. Luffy said nothing "Yea, you're sick and hallucinating...But I'm taking care of you" smiled Nami grabbing his hand. Luffy made a throaty noise but relaxed after a while.

"Why?" asked Luffy "I don't want that..."

"Why? You took care of me too when I was sick..." said Nami confused

"That's why...It hurt like hell seeing you sick...I don't want you to feel the same..." said Luffy with a little blush looking at the wall. Nami's eyes widened and she let go of his hand.

"Am I hallucinating?" asked Nami. Luffy looked confused still blushing. "I have a little question..."

"What?" asked Luffy looking at the wall again

"COME ON! It's not like you never saw me naked!" yelled Nami mad "Imagine me with clothes on!" Luffy frowned and looked at Nami "Good, but my question is...since when did you blush so terrible..."

"Since you're naked next to me...that's when..."

"No, no...It was before your sickness..." Luffy blushed and looked away. "See! You know what I'm talking about!" Luffy glanced at Nami and looked away again

"L..Logbook..."

"What?" asked Nami

"I was bored..." said Luffy and he yawned. He pinched one eye close and grabbed his shoulder

"L..Luffy are you ok?" asked Nami worried

"Ah, I'm fine...I'm going to sleep...You need some sleep too..." smiled Luffy 'and some clothes...' thought Luffy after it with a blush. He closed his eyes and fell into a slumber. Nami stood up and scratches her head. 'Logbook?' thought Nami.

.oOo.

Nami sat in the observation room and looked through the logbooks. Chopper knocked on the door. He walked into the observation room and looked at Nami.

"Is Luffy asleep?" asked Chopper. Nami nodded "How's it going with him?"

"Dunno...He's lying though...He had pain in his shoulder and he hallucinated that I'm naked...So it's kinda a dream for every boy..." said Nami with a shrug. Chopper smiled but looked confused after seeing the pile with logbooks.

"What are you doing?" asked Chopper curious. Nami turned and looked at him.

"Oh, euhm...Research?" asked Nami more than saying. Chopper frowned but nodded.

"Ok, I will leave you alone" said Chopper closing the door behind him. Nami looked at the door and turned back to her logbooks. She looked through them and sighed.

'Luffy...You're one riddle...Which logbook...?' She read it again and sighed 'I was bored' went through her head. Nami stood up and left the observation room. She ran to the boys quarters room and opened the door, finding Zoro asleep and Franky and Usopp playing cards looking surprised.

"Where is Luffy's bed?" asked Nami. Franky pointed to the most left bed. Nami walked to it and picked up his pillow. Nothing. She pulled up his sheets. Nothing. "Goddamned, LUFFY!" yelled Nami mad. Franky and Usopp took a step away and Zoro woke up. Zoro looked at Nami. She sat on Luffy bed.

"Try the mattress..." murmured Zoro. Nami looked surprised at Zoro. She pulled the mattress up and found a logbook.

"Awesome!" smiled Nami happy. Zoro smirked closing his eyes. "How did you know?" asked Nami with a smile. Franky and Usopp lay their cards down and listened with confusion and curiosity.

"Luffy wrote a few things and I found that rare so I looked over his shoulder and read it...I told him that something was wrong with the way he wrote..."

"The way he wrote?" asked Nami

"Ah, you notice it when you read it, but never mind about that, when I told him about it his face went blood red and he never talked about it, which is funny" grinned Zoro with his eyes closed. Nami cocked an eyebrow and looked at the logbook. "He didn't write much, but you still can notice it if you think egoistic..."

"Egoistic? What do you mean about that?" asked Nami a bit offended

"Think about yourself when you read it...And it's more of a dairy then a logbook so I think you have to ask Luffy about it...although...you looked for it around his bed, so I think you have his permission..." Zoro yawned "I'm gunna sleep..."

.oOo.

"Chopper was a rabbit..." Nami laughed at the sudden sentence

"I thought you were sleeping" laughed Nami

"I was...but I can't...Euhm..." Luffy looked at the ceiling "Whatcha reading?" Nami looked at Luffy's logbook and back at Luffy.

"N..Nothing...Sanji's recipe book..."

"Really? I wanna read it..."

"Later maybe...I'm finding something for you to eat..." smiled Nami.

"It's 12 pm...I think he's sleeping...Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Luffy "Although, I am hungry"

'You're always hungry...' thought Nami. "In case you need something..." smiled Nami turning the next page, here and there a giggle from his bad handwriting.

"I need something..." said Luffy still looking at the ceiling

"Ow, really? What? Water? I could get that for you..."

"No, I need a navigator with enough sleep on this ship..." said Luffy this time looking at Nami

"And put some clothes on..." said Luffy with a pout and a blush.

"I am wearing clothes! You're just hallucinating!" Luffy narrowed his eyes and looked at the ceiling again. He shivered a bit and coughed. Nami noticed and looked up

"Cold?" asked Nami. Luffy shook his head bit shivered again this time. "Liar...it's kinda logic, we're going to a winter island..." said Nami with a irritated sigh. She stood up and put his pillow different for him, so he could sit.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy confused looking at his legs. She pulled of her sweater and Luffy looked with wide eyes.

"Where did the sweater come from! Mystery sweater!" Nami sighed and pulled it over Luffy's head

"It fits perfectly" smiled Nami with a thumb up. She shivered this time; she only wore a shirt so it was really cold. She put his pillow back for him, and he lay down. Nami smiled and rubbed his head.

"Nite Nite, I see you tomorrow with breakfast" Luffy nodded with a blush and closed his eyes. She smiled and put off the lights. She closed the door behind and walked to the woman headquarters.

.oOo.

Nami shoot up and looked around. It was still night and Robin wasn't next to her. She heard voices from outside. She stood up and opened the door, watching the deck. She saw Robin, Chopper and Franky on the side of the deck, watching the sea while talking about something. Nami looked confused and walked downstairs.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Nami confused. Robin, Chopper and Franky jumped up and turned looking at the orange-haired navigator.

"N..Nami, go back to bed, now..." said Chopper trying to sound demanded

"Excuse me, what?" asked Nami a bit mad

"Navigator-san, please go to bed" said Robin dead serious

"R..Robin?"

"Nee-chan, please-"

"We have him!" yelled Zoro from down. Nami's eyes widened and her heart sunk. She ran to the railing and looked at Sanji, Usopp and Zoro holding a certain person...Luffy...

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami "How did this happen!" yelled Nami grabbing Robin's jacket.

"He hallucinated! Remember what Chopper said? Don't let him walk"

"Oh, god this is my fault!" yelled Nami with tears "I had to stay with him, but I went to bed! Oh, god, what have I done!"

"You've done nothing, nee-chan! This wasn't your fault!" said Franky "You can't do a thing by the fact that he hallucinates!"

"It could have been worse! We also couldn't hear a splash sound, or the ship was going too fast, but there's no wind now!" said Chopper trying to calm Nami down.

"S..Splash sound! I didn't hear a thing!" Usopp, Sanji and Zoro came on deck with Luffy. Luffy was breathing irregular. Zoro lay Luffy down on the deck and Chopper examed him. Chopper began to press on his chest.

"W..What's wrong?" asked Usopp trying to pull a fish out of his hair.

"T..Too much water in his lungs..." said Chopper serious and sad "It's really dangerous with his sickness right now..." Nami's eyes widened and she trembled. She walked to Chopper and Luffy and went on her knees. She pushed Chopper away. She tilted his head.

"N..Nami, what are you doing?" asked Chopper. She pinched his nose closed. She took a deep breath and pushed her lips against his, giving first aid.

"Nami-swa-" Zoro elbowed Sanji, trying to say that this is the only best way. Sanji looked to the other way and lit his cigarette. Nami stopped and took another deep breath, but she noticed that Luffy breathed normal.

"C..Chopper listen" Chopper listened on his chest. He pressed one time and all the water came out of Luffy's mouth. Luffy sat straight and coughed.

"L...Luffy are you ok!" asked Nami worried. He coughed a few times and nodded. He looked at Nami and hugged her out of nowhere. "L..Luffy?" asked Nami confused with a blush.

"You're ok..." said Luffy between his breaths

"Huh?" said the whole crew in unison.

"You jumped into the sea..." said Luffy confused looking into her eyes. Nami looked worried.

"Luffy, I didn't...I lay in bed when this happened..."

"B..But it..."

"Luffy, I was sleeping...really...Go to bed please..You look terrible and you're even warmer than normal..."

"Nami, you..."

"For me?" pleaded Nami this time with a tear. Luffy looked worried and closed his eyes, nodding. Zoro and Sanji helped him to his infirmary bed. Nami still looked sad.

"Are you ok?" asked Robin "This is why we didn't want to tell you...You really are brave..."

"Thank you.." smiled Nami "I'm going to sleep in the infirmary room...we're gonna dock on the next island and we have to rent rooms there...so that Luffy can't drown anymore..."

"Great idea, navigator-san...I'll support you with everything" Nami smiled and nodded. Robin walked back to her bed. Nami looked at the sea and frowned. 'Why did I jump into the sea...? And not someone else...?'


	3. Logbook

**Chapter 3. I love this story xD**

**I don't own one piece.**

**...**

_I defeated Arlong and Nami was happy again. We had a party after that, it was really funny. I was looking for some food, dunno anymore what it was. But I looked everywhere and the old ossan Gen was there, before a grave...It was the grave of Nami's mom. I was talking with the ossan and he said: Don't hurt Nami. It was a promise between us..._

Luffy coughed and Nami looked at Luffy. Luffy breathed hard and sweated. Nami frowned worried and grabbed his hand, brushing her thumb over his hand. He feels warm. Nami looked through the window. The sun was coming up. Nami rubbed her eye. She didn't close an eye since the incident. She yawned and jumped up in surprise when the infirmary door went open.

"Hello" Nami smiled looking at Robin "I take it over from you, you can go to bed..." smiled Robin Nami smiled and nodded. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. It was deserted. She looked around and walked to the woman quarters. She sat on the bed and lay down.

'I forgot the logbook...' thought Nami with her eyes half closed. She yawned again and fell asleep.

.oOo.

Robin sat down on a chair and looked at Luffy's face. She smiled thinking about how Luffy's

going to reaction if she told him about the first aid Nami gave him. Luffy pinched his eyes

close and opened them a bit. Robin smiled looking at him. Luffy glanced at her and jumped back.

"Y..You're Robin?" asked Luffy confused. Robin nodded with a smile

"How do you see me?" asked Robin.

"As a bookworm..." Robin laughed. She looked at Chopper's desk and noticed a book. She grabbed it and frowned, looking through it. She smiled noticing Luffy's handwriting.

"And cook-san?" asked Robin while reading.

"A dartboard..." Robin laughed harder turning a new page.

"And swordsman-kun?"

"...A moss ball..." Robin laughed again turning another page. She's a fast reader

"Cyborg-san?"

"A walking coke..." Robin smiled

"Doctor-san?"

"A rabbit"

"He's going to hurt you if you say that to him" laughed Robin. Luffy tried to chuckle but coughed instead.

"And long nose-kun?"

"A walking nose..."

"And Navigator-san" Luffy looked away this time and said nothing. Robin looked up and noticed a blush.

"Getting a heat stroke?" asked Robin with a laugh. Luffy looked with narrowed eyes at her "Well?" asked Robin not referring to the answer about the heat stroke but about Nami.

"Euhm...She is...kinda...naked?" Robin cocked an eyebrow looking at Luffy.

"Really?"

"Ah..."

The infirmary room door went open and Zoro stood there

"Oh, Robin, it's you...there's a new Island in sight, do we have to dock?" Robin nodded and Zoro

closed the door again. She read further and Luffy looked at her. He expected more coming out

from her.

"So..." Here it comes "You see everyone how they are...except the rabbit but that's an animal

just like Chopper...but you see Nami naked...?" Luffy blushed and nodded "Weird..." said Robin

honest. Luffy looked away and sighed, causing a cough. "Are you ok?" Luffy looked at Robin again and frowned

"Don't tell Nami, but I feel like crap...I try to hide it for her..."

"Why?" asked Robin more curious then worried.

"I was worried like hell when she was sick, and I don't want her to be worried like that..."

"That's really thoughtful of you, captain-san" smiled Robin. Luffy smiled too and coughed again.

"But..." Luffy looked at her "She's already worried...she's almost sick of it herself..."

Luffy frowned worried "You almost drowned...And she gave you first aid...so you really have to be happy..."

"First aid?" asked Luffy

"Mouth-on-mouth" said Robin hiding after the book. Luffy face went crimson red. He stood up

and Robin pulled him down "What are you going to do?"

"I..I have to thank her and tell her that everything is alright..." said Luffy with a crimson red

face.

"No, you stay here, she's sleeping right now, she was awake the whole night for you, so let her

sleep in return. And if you want to say something to her, I tell it, you're not going

to walk anymore" Luffy pouted and nodded in understanding. He lay down again and frowned looking at Robin. Robin glanced at him and smiled. He smiled back and turned, looking at the wall. He laid his index finger on his lips and blushed more.

"You have a funny way of writing..." Luffy sat up directly and looked at Robin with wide eyes.

"What is this? A logbook about Nami? Where is mine?" asked Robin curious with a smug smile.

"Give me that!" said Luffy trying to get his logbook back "I was bored, give me that!"

"You was bored? That's rare..." smiled Robin. Luffy blushed more and tried to grab it again but

Robin made her arm longer "Did you notice that you only wrote about Nami?" Luffy stopped and looked at his knees.

"No..." murmured Luffy "Zoro told me about it and I hide it since then..."

"Really? And why did you write about Arlong, Drum Island and water 7, about the part being stuck between two buildings? And Nami screaming?"

"I don't know! Just give it!" yelled Luffy "Captains order!" Robin smiled and shrugged her shoulders and gave it back to him. He sighed and hid it under his pillow. Robin looked at Choppers desk and then at Luffy again. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Oh my...You want her to read it!" said Robin with surprised eyes

"What? No! Why?"

"It lay on Chopper's desk, Nami lay it down there..."

"No...It was me..."

"Listen, captain-san, I don't want to play detective, so admit it!"

"No!"

"You said you hid it. I know that you're not smart but that's a stupid place for hiding and

next to that, it lay in the perfect reach for Nami!"

"I..."

"Admit it!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ok!" yelled Luffy mad "I wanted it!"

"Why?" asked Robin

"We're docked..." said Zoro. Robin nodded. Zoro frowned and looked at Luffy. "Luffy...You're

turning..." Robin looked at Luffy and her eyes widened. Luffy turned...purple?

"I...I have to puke..." murmured Luffy. Luffy stood up and ran through the kitchen towards the

railing. Sanji, Zoro and Robin looked wide eyed. They ran to him and saw him puke over the railing. Chopper ran to Luffy and rubbed over his back. Luffy fell on his butt and rubbed his

head.

"I..I'm dizzy..." said Luffy. His eyes widened when he felt some kind of a presence. He looked

at the woman quarters and Nami stood there. Eyes widened and trembling.

"GODDAMNED!" yelled Luffy slamming his hands on the deck. Everyone looked confused but looked at the woman quarters. Some looked confused, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Franky. But the others looked worried, Zoro and Robin. Luffy hugged his knees and cursed further. Nami walked to Luffy and went on her knees next to him.

"Go away..." murmured Luffy

"No..." said Nami back "I'm going nowhere...you're going to bed now..."

"Please, go away..." pleaded Luffy this time. Nami's eyes widened and she nodded. She stood up

and glanced at Robin. Robin nodded sad and walked to Luffy.

"Come, Captain-san...back to bed..." smiled Robin kind and worried. Luffy gave no answer. Robin's eyes widened and stood up again. "Come, navigator-san...We're going to the observation room..."

Nami frowned confused but nodded. They walked to the observation room.

"What was that?" asked Franky. Franky looked at Chopper and Chopper looked with a sad expression at Luffy.

"Luffy passed out...Zoro, help a sec..." Zoro sighed and nodded. He tilted Luffy up carefully

and walked to the infirmary. He put him back in his bed and he sighed.

"You really are hurting everyone..." whispered Zoro "And you're not even doing it on purpose..."

Zoro walked away, letting Chopper and Luffy alone.

...

**Yea, that was it...Chapter 4 is coming soon =3 and it's getting fluffy XD**


	4. Lying

**Chapter 4 =3 I hope you like it. I know I do XD**

**I don't own One Piece.**

**...  
**

Luffy woke up and looked around. He closed his eyes again and opened them rubbing in them with his right hand. He looked again and noticed that someone held his hand. He smiled seeing Nami sleeping on the side of the bed but frowned thinking about the incident. He let go off her hand and looked around again.

'I think I'm hallucinating again...I'm not in the infirmary...' Nami woke up and rubbed her eye. Luffy looked at her and smiled. Nami looked with an expressionless face, Not showing an expression.

"W..What's wrong?" asked Luffy

"Liar..." said Nami with a frown and pout. Luffy cocked an eyebrow. "How can I help you with your sickness if you keep lying?"

"About what?"

"You keep lying about your sickness! Tell me about your pain and I can help you!" yelled Nami mad "You even wanted to hide that you puked!"

"Nami..." whispered Luffy.

"You hurt me more when you lie!" yelled Nami mad. Luffy sighed and looked away.

Nami frowned worried and looked at his face, seeking an expression. "So, Luffy..." Nami crossed his face "Please, tell me what you feel..."

"You really want to know?" asked Luffy a bit mad looking at her. Nami nodded carefully "My whole body feels like hell, I have one demon-ish headache and I can puke every moment! I'm really sorry..." Nami smiled, nodded and stood up leaving a Luffy with a confused frown. Nami walked to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel.

"Lay down" said Nami. Luffy listened and lay down on his pillow. Nami lay the wet cold towel on his head and sat down on her knees again. Luffy looked at the pillow and at Nami again. Nami smiled with her eyes closed. Luffy smiled and sighed. He looked around once again and opened his mouth:

"Am I hallucinating or are we somewhere else?" Nami smiled brighter and nodded

"We're somewhere else, We're in a hotel. We didn't want you to get drowned again so we're on land" Luffy nodded and looked at the place next to the bed beside him. He frowned and blushed already kinda knowing the answer on the next question.

"And who is my room mate?"

"I am" smiled Nami "I'm taking care of you, 24/7" Luffy sighed and looked at her. Nami smiled again putting the slinding towel back on his head. "Does it feel good?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded with ablush. Nami noticed the blush and smiled. "Am I still naked?" Luffy's blush grew and looked to the other side. He nodded softly

"I'm getting used to it..." said Luffy

"And euhm...Do you like it?" asked Nami with a smug smile and blush. Luffy turned to Nami with wide eyes

"Can I hallucinate about sounds? You said something and I don't know if I heard it right..." said Luffy. Nami laughed and nodded

"You heard it right" Luffy was quiet and sighed

"W...Well, it's better then a bookworm and a walking nose...You are actually the best looking crew member..." Nami smiled and took it as a compliment, even though he hallucinate it. Nami and Luffy looked up in surprise when Luffy's stomache rumbled. Luffy rubbed his belly and smiled.

"I'm hungry..." smiled Luffy. Nami laughed and stood up.

"Stay here, I get you something to eat" Luffy nodded and Nami walked to the door. "I'll be right back" Nami walked downstairs. They are lucky that they have their room on floor 2, close to the restaurant. Nami walked to the restaurant and ordered something to eat. She saw Sanji and Zoro fight in the restaurant. The whole crew sat in the restaurant. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at her watch.

'It's dinner time...' thought Nami. She picked up the plate with food and walked to the crew.

"Nami-swan~ Come and sit next to me~" said Sanji in his love state.

"No, I'm going upstairs...This is for Luffy..." said Nami

"Is Luffy awake? How's it going with him?" asked Chopper.

"Is whole body is a hell, he got one demon-ish headache and he can puke every moment...his hallucinations are better though..." smiled Nami with a shrug. Chopper jumped from his chair and picked something out of his pocket. A little bottle with a purple liquid. Chopper gave it to Nami and Nami accepted it with a confused look.

"You have to give this to Luffy, it's part 1 of his cure, I give the other's through the whole week...the process is long..." said Chopper worried. Nami smiled and nodded giving Chopper a pet. She did it in his pocket and picked up her plate. She said 'bye' and walked upstairs. She opened her room door with a smile, but her smile dissapeard when Luffy was gone. She saw the towel laying between the bed and the bath room. Nami sighed and put her plate down. She opened the bathroom door and found Luffy puking. She sat next to him on her knees and rubber his back softly.

"It's not good, puking on a empty stomache..." Luffy kept puking and stopped for a bit. "I have some food for you but I don't know if you really want it..." said Nami looking worried with a little sweet smile. Luffy looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Soon...After this..." said Luffy taking a deep breath. Nami nodded and stood up. She grabbed the towel and walked back to Luffy. She cleaned his mouth and smiled, owning a smile from Luffy.

"Are you ok?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded and treid to stand up but lost his balance. Nami grabbed his hand and lead him the way back to the bed. Luffy lay down again and Nami lay the covers over him. She pulled the bottle out of her pantspocket and looked at it. "Drink this...if you're ok...it's from Chopper" Luffy looked at it and nodded. He opened the bottle and sniffed at it. It smelled like nothing... He took it in one sip and coughed a bit afetr it. Nami smiled and took the bottle back, putting it on the night stand. She walked to the plate with food and walked back to Luffy, giving it to him. Luffy looked at the plate with food and almost puked again.

"I can't eat it..." murmured Luffy hard enough...

"Why not?" asked Nami worried

"This is an eye..." said Luffy

"Luffy, that's a meat ball..."

"This looks like brains..."

"That's spaghetti..."

"This looks like blood..."

"And that's the sauce..." Luffy pouted and looked at it, getting nauseaus again "Ok, I have an idea, You close your eyes and I'm going to feed you" Luffy frowned and nodded. "Great!" Smiled Nami "Now, close your eyes" Luffy closed his eyes "Open up" said Nami ready with a forkful spaghetti. Luffy opened his mouth and smiled, enjoying the taste still with his eyes closed. They did it some few times and the plate was empty. She put the plate on the night stand and Luffy jawned.

"Tired again?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded and lay down

"I'm always tired" Nami smiled and looked at Luffy slowly driving into his slumber. He slept and Nami smiled. She stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, her picked a book from under her pillow and smiled

'So you like the happiness punch?' smiled Nami reading further with a huge smile on her face, curious for the next troublesome things.


	5. Magic

Luffy woke up and looked around. He sat up and rubbed his temple, noticing his big headache. He sat up and saw his 'logbook' on Nami's side of the bed. Luffy smiled a bit and grabbed it, seeing a little string between the pages. Luffy opened his book and looked at it seeing where Nami is with reading. 'Not far enough...' thought Luffy. He skipped to the last page and search for a pen. He grabbed a pen from the nightstand and wrote something on the last page with a smile. Closing the book again, he laid the pen back and saw a note laying on the nightstand. He grabbed the note and read it.

_I'm having __dinner; I'll be right back with yours._

Luffy's face turned pale and he jumped out bed, running to the bathroom.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Nami walked upstairs with a little paper bag and a smile. She walked to the door and opened it. Her smile disappeared fast.

"Luffy...Where are you?" asked Nami on a normal tone, not trying to sound worried for Luffy's sake. She looked around and her expression turned sad when she saw the bathroom door open. She lay the paper bag down on the ground and she walked to the bathroom. She looked at Luffy and frowned even sadder. Luffy sat with his head above the toilet and he breathed hard. She walked to him and she sat on her knees, next to him. She brushed his back softly, making him more relaxed. She hummed a little song, like Bellemere always did when she was sick and vomited. Luffy's breath turned a bit normal and he wasn't tense anymore. Nami smiled and brushed his back further

"T...Thank you..." murmured Luffy soft.

"You're welcome..." said Nami "I brought you some food...I don't know if you want some?" Luffy nodded soft and tried to stand, but he lost his balance and fell. Nami grabbed his hand fast and pulled him to her, not wanting him to fall on his head. They stood close to each other and looked in each other's eyes. Nami smiled and took a step back. She flushed the toilet and walked out the bathroom closing the door behind her. Luffy still used Nami's hand for his balance and walked to the bed.

"Sorry, by the way that I didn't came earlier, I had a little argument with Sanji..."

"About what?" asked Luffy sitting on the bed. He pulled his legs on the bed and Nami laid the covers over him.

"Over this whole hotel idea...He doesn't agree with me and you sleeping in the same room..." She said walking to the paper bag.

"Why not?"

"Well...firstly: You also helped Sanji when he was unconscious so he wants to help you too, and secondly: He's jealous that we sleep in the same bed..."

"Firstly: You and he doesn't have to help me and secondly: We haven't sleep yet, this is the first day..."

"I told him the second reason but your first reason is bullcrap" said Nami getting mad. Luffy pouted and looked to the other way. "Luffy, I...We care about you, and we don't wanna lose you if you don't do something about your sickness, so you have to accept it that I help you out, and even when you don't accept it, I'll still help you..." Luffy pout disappeared and a worried frown took over his face. He looked at the paper bag in Nami's hand, and grabbed it softly out of her hands, opening it. Nami smiled and sat on the bed again, looking at Luffy. Luffy ripped the paper bag open softly and took the food out of it. He frowned, hoping he doesn't have to puck again. He looked at Nami and Nami looked up.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami worried

"Could you...buy some...bubblegum?" asked Luffy insecure. Nami smiled and nodded, understanding why Luffy want it. She stood up and took her wallet out of her bag.

"I think they have some downstairs in the little store" smiled Nami. Luffy nodded also with a smile. He took a little bite from his meat. Nami was happy that he ate and she walked to the door. She stopped and turned looking at him, realising something.

"How's it going with your hallucination?" asked Nami. Luffy looked at her, nibbling on a piece of meat.

"..."

"..."

"You're still naked..." said Luffy with his mouth full. Nami sighed and a huge sweat drop covered half of her head.

"Ok, well great..." said Nami scratching her head. "I'll be right back..." Luffy nodded and took another bite. Nami opened the door and exited the room. She closed the door again and walked downstairs to the hotel store. She looked around and found some mint bubble gum.

"Wanna smell good towards Luffy? I have to admit, it's not easy to kiss if you're breath smells like a dead animal" Nami turned mad with a glare and looked at a certain swordsman.

"No, Luffy vomited and he asked me if I could buy some bubblegum..." said Nami easy, trying not to get mad.

"Ah, really? So Luffy wants to smell good towards you?" asked Zoro. Nami blushed a bit but she looked even madder.

"No...I think that his taste is bad..."

"You think?" asked Zoro with a smirk. Nami looked with her dead glare this time.

"Just go away and leave me alone" said Nami as she pays for the bubblegum. She walked away and she sworn that she heard Zoro murmur something behind her about feelings. She turned again and looked at him.

"What did you say?" asked Nami mad. Zoro looked at Nami and smiled. He didn't grin or smirk...He only smiled. Nami cocked a brow and shrugged her shoulders not even caring about it anymore. She walked to the stairs, towards her room. Robin walked to Zoro and smiled.

"You think so too?" asked Robin. Zoro jumped up in surprise and turned quickly

"W...What..." said Zoro

"I heard what you just murmur...That Luffy's sickness is going to reveal some feelings?"

Zoro smiled again and looked at the stairs where Nami just went

"Yea, Nami's sickness on Drum Island was the begin..."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nami opened the door and closed it behind her. She sees Luffy still sitting on the bed, looking through the window. She walked to the bed and almost jumped on it sitting on her butt. Luffy turned quickly and smiled seeing that it's Nami. Nami smiled and took a bubble gum and gave it to Luffy. Luffy took it and chewed slowly. Nami looked at the bubble gum and blushed a bit.

"Euhm...Can I have one too?" asked Nami. Luffy looked at her with wide eyes and nodded slowly

"You paid for them so they are yours..." said Luffy. Nami smiled and also chewed a bubble gum. "Ah, but I pay you back" smiled Luffy. Nami looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you stupid?" asked Nami "You don't have to..."

"Why not? Since when?" asked Luffy confused

"Since you're sick" grinned Nami. Luffy smiled and he looked at the bathroom door. He looked confused and he looked at Nami again.

"What kind of song did you hum when I vomited?" asked Luffy. Nami looked up and smiled

"Bellemere used to sing that song for me or Nojiko when we were sick, it really helped for us...And for you?" Luffy smiled and nodded

"For me too. What other things did she used to do?" asked Luffy curious. Nami grinned with a little blush thinking it wouldn't be wrong for Luffy if he knew.

"A kiss on the forehead, it was like magic. We couldn't sleep well if we were sick, but it was like magic if she kissed our foreheads because we could sleep if she did that..." smiled Nami

Luffy smiled too, glad that Nami tells something about her past. Nami looked through the window and sees how dark it is. She looked at her watch and sighed.

"10 PM..." whispered Nami "You have to sleep, it's already late..." Luffy looked also through the window and pouted.

"Yeah, you're right, the moon is grinning at me..." Nami shook her head and she stood up. She grabbed the trash can and Luffy spitted his bubble gum out. She put Luffy's pillow different for him to lie down. Luffy lay down and Nami pulled the covers over him. He smiled and yawned. She also spitted her bubble gum out and she went back to her side of the bed. She lay down and looked at Luffy. She smiled and blushed a bit thinking about the fact that they lay in the same bed. 'Is he already sleeping?' thought Nami. She sat up a bit and looked at his face 'He looks so peaceful right now...' She brushed his hair and smiled again. She slowly brushed his scar and frowned

"How did you get this..." whispered Nami curious and worried. Luffy frowned a bit and his face looked real tense. "I..Is that my fault..." whispered Nami again worried taking her hanb back. She looked at his face and it didn't go over. He still looked mad. She looked sad and bent a bit to Luffy. She gave a little kiss on his forehead and she bent back looking at his face. She smiled seeing his face turning soft again. She lay down and closed her eyes thinking one thing before she slept.

_Thank you, Bellemere._

**Chapter 6 is coming soon! And thank ****you very much all for loving this story! This is number one popular story of all my stories! Keep supporting me! Review please =3**


	6. Confession

Nami woke up and she narrowed her eyes closed for the sunlight. She stood up and walked to the window, pulling the curtains closed. She turned and looked at the bed her eyes widened not seeing Luffy. She looked at the bathroom door but it was still closed. She walked to it and put her ear against the door hoping for a sound...Nothing. She looked around again and heard something from the hallway. She walked to the door, opened it and looked in the hallway. Her eyes widened seeing Luffy sitting against the wall. She ran to him and she went on her knees. She tried to look in his eyes but his hair covered it. She tilted his head a bit via his chin and she looked in his eyes. His eyes looked shallow...

"L...Luffy...What's wrong? Why are you here?" asked Nami worried stroking his hair out of his face. He didn't answer and Nami got only more worried. "Luffy...?" Luffy opened his mouth trying to say something but he closed it fast again. Nami frowned sad and tears were collecting in her eyes. She heard something on the stairs. Her eyes widened seeing a certain face.

"Robin! Help me out!" yelled Nami. Robin looked with wide eyes and she dropped her book. She ran to Luffy and Nami and she looked at Luffy. His pale face and his lifeless eyes were terrifying.

"What's wrong with him!" asked Robin also worried.

"He doesn't talk and he's so...I don't know! Help me carry him back to bed!" said Nami scared. Robin nodded and grabbed Luffy arm. His arm was really heavy. "Careful...He can stretch..." Robin nodded and Nami grabbed his other arm. Both heard again something from the stairs. Little footsteps with a little squeak. Nami noticed the footsteps and already yelled without really knowing who it was

"Chopper! Help us out!" yelled Nami. Robin looked up and turned around looking at the stairs. The footsteps get's louder and faster. Chopper looked at Nami and Robin and his chin lay on the ground seeing Luffy. Chopper changed in strong mode and walked to Luffy, grabbing his legs. They carried Luffy to the bed and they laid him down. Chopper returned to normal and he looked in Luffy's eyes.

"A...And?" asked Nami worried. Robin also looked worried

"I...I'll be right back, he needs some medicines" Nami and Robin nodded and Chopper ran away to his room. Nami bit on her thumbnail and she sat down next to her. Robin looked at Nami and at Luffy

"Where did you sleep?" asked Robin trying to relax Nami

"E...Euhm...Here in bed, next to Luffy...I woke up and I didn't saw him and I heard something in the hallway and Luffy sat there...I don't know what to do...I can't hear him walk away so how can I protect him?" asked Nami worried. Robin frowned sad and she sat down next to Nami looking at Luffy. Chopper came back with an injection and Robin's book.

He laid Robin's book down on the bed and he walked to Luffy. He grabbed Luffy's arm and he injected him.

"I thought that you said 'medicines'..." asked Nami looking painfully at the injection.

"A shot works faster..." said Chopper cleaning Luffy's arm. "He sleeps for now, but could you walk with him outside for some fresh air when he wakes up?" asked Chopper. Nami looked at him with a confused frown.

"Is it ok if he walks? And what about his hallucinations?" asked Nami.

"Well, he could lose his balance so it's the best if you walk hand-in-hand with him and it's better for his hallucinations..." Nami nodded soft and Chopper walked to the door

"Thank you and I'll be right back again with his daily medicine...That's actually the reason why I came upstairs..." Nami nodded and Chopper walked away to his room. Nami looked at Robin and smiled

"And what is your reason?" asked Nami

"I thought you wanted some company, so here I am" smiled Robin "And don't worry I tell Sanji the reason why you're going to walk with Luffy hand-in-hand soon" Nami smiled

"Well, he can choose, or I'm going to walk with Luffy hand-in-hand or he does...his choice" Robin chuckled and grabbed her book. She looked at Luffy's 'logbook' and smiled

"I'm going to read...You too?" Nami looked at Luffy's book and blushed. She nodded and read.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nami closed the book fast and blushed. Robin looked up and looked at Luffy's book.

"You're finished?" asked Robin. Nami nodded slowly, still looking at the same spot on the sheets where she looked when she closed the book. Robin cocked an eyebrow not knowing why she blushed so furiously. "Could you give me the book for a second?" Nami nodded and gave the book. Robin looked on the last page.

_I really d__idn't notice that I only write a story about Nami...I don't know...Maybe because she's important to me...More than everyone else? _

_It's really __weird...Mystery feeling? _

'Hey, that last part is new...' smiled Robin. She looked at the nightstand and sees a pen. She smiled and gave the book back to Nami. Nami looked at Robin and Robin only smiled, reading her book further. Nami looked at Luffy and her eyes widened. Luffy's face looked really tense. It stopped and he blinked a few times.

"W...What happened...?" asked Luffy soft. Nami smiled and hugged him out of nowhere. Robin and Luffy looked with surprised eyes.

"You idiot! Moron! Bastard! Never do that again! I was really worried! I bit my thumbnail off!" Luffy still looked surprised and Robin laughed

"What happened?" asked Luffy

"I woke up and you didn't lie in bed anymore and I heard something from the hall way. I looked and you sat against the wall and you didn't speak or something! You got me worried!"

Luffy looked at Nami surprised but smiled

"I'm sorry" smiled Luffy. Nami didn't know if he meant it or if he's joking... She searches in his eyes for a hint but he was being honest. Luffy glanced at his book and back to Nami again. "Are you finished?" Nami looked at the book

"No...A few pages left..." Robin looked confused at Nami and Nami still looked at the book "But I think I'm going to stop with reading this...It's only about me..." said Nami with a sign.

'Lair...' thought Robin with a smile reading further.

"Aw...Come on...It's not that bad..." smiled Luffy. Nami looked at him with a smile.

"Euhm...Chopper said that you need some fresh air...So do you want to go outside?" asked Nami with a little blush.

"Yea? Can I walk?" asked Luffy happy

"Yea, Chopper said that it's ok...But you have to hold my hand for your balance..."

"Sweet! I can get out bed! I was bored..." said Luffy "Ok! Grab my clothes!" Nami smiled and stood up, grabbing his clothes. Robin stood up and grabbed her book. She walked to the door and said:

"I'm going to Sanji, explaining and all..." Nami smiled and nodded. Luffy looked confused, of course. She walked away and Nami walked to Luffy.

"Here, your clothes" smiled Nami giving his clothes to him. Luffy smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked to the bathroom and Luffy dressed. He was ready and grabbed her hand again. She closed the door behind her and they walked downstairs slowly. They were downstairs and they saw Sanji and Robin. Sanji looking the other way, ignoring them while cursing under his breath and Robin waved. Nami and Luffy waved back and walked to the exit. Luffy smiled seeing the outside world again...Well, like he sees it then...Nami looked at Luffy and smiled seeing Luffy being happy again.

"Well, I guess you're hungry, so what about going to a restaurant?" asked Nami. Luffy looked at her and grinned

"Yea, that would be awesome!" smiled Luffy "Although I don't need much...I'm not really hungry..."

"That's fine, just take what you want, I'll pay" smiled Nami. Luffy's grin grew bigger and he nodded. They walked to a little restaurant and they heard a little girl talk.

"Look mommy! Cute couple like you and dad!" Nami and Luffy both blushed and they walked faster away from the girl. They went in the restaurant and they sat down on chairs with a round table. Both sighed tiredly. Nami glanced at Luffy and Luffy looked around

"How are you?" asked Nami curious. Luffy looked at Nami and grinned

"I'm still hallucinating...I saw flying chickens and I saw smiling flowers...and meat in trees...And you're still naked..." Nami blushed and sighed. "And I'm still not feeling well"

A waitress walked to Luffy and Nami and handed a menu to them. Nami and Luffy smiled and looked through it.

"Hello, I'm your waitress for today, how may I help you?" asked the waitress

"I want a salad, please" smiled Nami

"And I want a sandwich" grinned Luffy. Nami looked at Luffy with wide eyes.

"And something to drink?"

"Orange juice, please" said both in choir. The waitress nodded and walked away. Luffy and Nami laughed

"That was funny" Luffy nodded and looked at Nami. Nami noticed and blushed a bit. "I...Is there something on my face...?" asked Nami. Luffy laughed and shook his head 'no'

"No...I just have the urge to look at you..." Nami blushed more and looked away 'How can he say that so bluntly...' thought Nami embarrassed 'No, wait...Monkey D. Luffy...He doesn't know any better...'

"Is a sandwich really the only thing you want?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded

"Is a salad really the only thing you want?" Nami grinned and nodded. The waitress came back after a few minutes and he put the plates down. Both enjoyed their dinner with a smile.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nami and Luffy walked back to the hotel after a long walk. Luffy feels a bit better than this morning. It was already quite dark so everyone could be already sleeping. They walked to their room and Luffy yawned. They walked to their bed and Nami put her shoes off. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She walked back to bed and she sees Luffy trying to walk. She smiled and walked to him, grabbing his hand. They walked to the bathroom and Luffy brushed his teeth. Nami smiled when Luffy was ready and they walked to bed. They lay down and slept after a few minutes.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Luffy shoot up and breathed hard. Nami woke up from him and she put the lights on. She looked worried when she saw Luffy breathing, sweating and shaking.

"Luffy...What's wrong?" whispered Nami. Luffy didn't answer. "L..Luffy?" 'Not again..." thought Nami

"I...I had a nightmare..." said Luffy still shaking

"A...About what?"

"Everyone...In my crew...got killed..." said Luffy. Nami's eyes widened.

"L...Luffy..."

"I couldn't do a thing..." said Luffy even more worse. Nami looked at him. She knows how he feels...she can't do a thing now.

"L...Luffy, it's only a dream...I'm alive, everyone is alive, so you don't have to be sad" He still shook and sweated, his breathing isn't also better. 'Luffy...' Nami looked at her hands and she glanced at Luffy's hands. She grabbed his hands and Luffy looked at her. He still looked horrible. Nami kissed his forehead and Luffy's eyes widened. He relaxed a bit. Nami looked at him and smiled, seeing his blush.

"I will never leave you...I'm not going to die...It's just a dream, understood?" asked Nami. Luffy looked at her and nodded with a smile "Do you feel better?" Luffy nodded again

"So can we sleep again?" Luffy nodded again "Cat got your tongue...?" Luffy laughed

"No..." whispered Luffy "I'm just...thinking...about something I would say or not..."

"What?" asked Nami

"It's...stupid...never mind" smiled Luffy. Nami looked confused but smiled after it. She lay down again and closed her eyes. "But..." Nami opened her eyes again "What if you really are going to die...soon...I'm going to regret it..." Nami sat up again and sighed

"I said: I'm not going to die..."

"But what if..."

"There are no if's..."

"No, I'm going to tell you now..." Nami cocked an eyebrow "Nami, I like you..." said Luffy bluntly like it's nothing. But he doesn't really know what kind of influence it has...It's his first time, nonetheless. Nami's eyes widened and a blush crept on her face. 'Euhm...'like' as in friendship 'like' or as in relationship 'like'...What does he mean! What can I do...?'

"Like like?" asked Nami

"Like like..."

"Like like like...?"

"...Like like like"

"Like like like like...?"

"Yes!"

Nami blushed more and smiled

"I like like like like you too..." smiled Nami. Luffy laughed and blushed "It's actually weird...Now that we say that...I don't feel really comfortable now in the same bed..."

"M...Me neither...But we get used to it..." smiled Luffy. Nami smiled too and lay down again. Luffy also lay down and they looked into each other's eyes, both blushing.

"G..Goodnight..." smiled Nami with a huge blush.

"Goodnight" grinned Luffy also blushing, less than Nami. Nami did the light off and it was really dark. Nami went closer to Luffy and nuzzled her nose in his chest. Luffy went tense but relaxed after a while with a smile. Nami also smiled and Luffy put his arm around her waist. Minutes passed and it was quiet until:

"Like like like like?" asked Luffy with a chuckle

"S...Shut up!"

Dunno why, I don't like this chapter that much, but that could be my fault... Many people tells me that I always forget to add a few words...could you all tell me which words they are? I really would appreciate it =3 and Review please x3 and yea, school began...so I don't have time to update . I hate school! Bleh! I also decide to make the chapters one day long

Xxx Yasaonna-Chan


	7. Like Like Like Like

Nami woke up and looked around. She looked to her left and she saw Luffy. Her eyes widened and she stood up running to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

'Oh, shit...Was everything a dream last night? Or was it real? I don't know...I'm scared...I want it to be true...' She opened the door and looked around the corner. Luffy still slept. She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her. She walked back to the bed, very slowly, ninja style and she sat down, very slowly. She jumped up in surprise when he turned on his backside and still slept. He breathed soft, with red little cheeks caused by his fever and his mouth was slightly open. Nami blushed furiously while thinking 'S...So cute!' Luffy blinked his eyes a few times and sat up straight on his knees. He looked at Nami and smiled. The navigator looked away hiding her blush but still smiled. Luffy smiled and tried to stand but his knees gave in and he sat down, back on bed. Nami looked at him with a sad frown and a smile. Luffy turned to Nami and grinned, seeing her red face.

"I'm hungry..." said Luffy. Nami smiled and stood up.

"That's fantastic, that means that you're getting better" She walked to the bathroom door again and held the doorknob she let go of soon after hearing something.

"Yea, I think so, I want meat...I really like like like like meat..." Nami turned fast and looked at Luffy. Luffy looked with a devious grin and a fist under his chin. Nami's eyes widened.

'It wasn't a dream...?' She walked back to bed and sat down next to Luffy, not letting his eyes off from him, neither does he to her, still in the same position.

"Yesterday...night...we...?"

"Uhhuh..." nodded Luffy now with a normal smile. Nami smiled brightly and hugged him. Luffy gasped at first but chuckled and he put his arms around her waist. Nami loosened and looked in his eyes.

"You feel hot, are you ok?" Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Thank you..." smiled Luffy. Nami frowned confused

"What for?"

"For being worried for me...That's why I like you so much..." Nami blushed and grinned with her eyes closed. Luffy kissed he forehead fast and Nami's eyes opened fast, blinking a few times. Luffy tried to stand again, but it still didn't work.

"Aw, come on..." said Luffy. Luffy turned, looking at Nami again. She was still frozen

"W...What did you just do..." asked Nami pointing to Luffy.

"I kissed you on your forehead...Did you mind?" asked Luffy worried. Nami smiled and shook her head 'no'.

"I just didn't know that you knew what a kiss was..." smiled Nami

"I do, but I don't talk about it a lot or I just pretend I don't know...That's less explaining and stuff...But shanks told me a lot about cherish woman, kiss and such..." Nami smiled and blushed "But I never kiss so I don't know what's so special about it..." said Luffy with a blush.

"Really?" asked Nami with an evil smile and a chuckle. Luffy cocked a brow. Nami went closer for a bit and Luffy's eyes widened but he hooded them slowly. They felt each other's breath and they blushed heavily. They froze when the door went open, both glancing to the door and still in the same close-up position. A certain green haired swordman stood in the door opening with wide eyes. Nami stood up, ran to him, pulled him into the room and closed the door. She pushed Zoro against the door and she used her dead glare.

"Try to tell this to anyone and I swear I kill you with these hands..."

"I can't even say this to Sanji?"

"N.O."

"Bummer..." sighed Zoro and he walked to the bed, to Luffy, leaving Nami and Luffy wide eyed

"Is that all you got to say?" asked Nami

"Uhhuh, How you're doing, Cap'?" asked Zoro

"Euhm...yea...Still a headache and a fever...But its fine..." smiled Luffy insecure. Nami walked to the bed and sat down next to Zoro.

"Uh, Yea...The others are going to come to..."

"Who are exactly the others..." asked Nami. Before Zoro could talk, the door slammed open and the whole crew came in.

"Nami-Swan! Long time no see!" said Sanji in his love love state. Luffy glared at him, only Luffy and Robin noticed. Sanji looked at Luffy and Luffy's expression went blank "And hello, Luffy... I hope you found your balance again or you're going to walk hand-in-hand with me..." Luffy smiled and nodded and Sanji looked away again. Luffy's expression turned in a dead glare again. Chopper walked to Luffy and Luffy looked at Chopper.

"Open your mouth" Luffy opened his mouth and Chopper looked "How are you feeling?" asked Chopper

"Bewwer" said Luffy with his tongue out. Chopper smiled and grabbed a thermometer and put it in Luffy's mouth.

"Keep it in" said Chopper. Luffy nodded innocently. Chopper jumped from the bed and walked to the couch, sitting next to Robin. Robin looked at Zoro and she scratched her nose. He pointed to his eye and he touched his left ear after it. She nodded almost unnoticeable.

"Ne, Nami-Swan~ Are you hungry?" asked Sanji getting close to her. Nami and Sanji looked up feeling the deadliest aura in the room. Both turned looking to Luffy but Luffy looked away listening to one of Usopp's and Franky's bullshit stories. Sanji shrugged his shoulders and turned back looking at Nami but he noticed that she went to the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom...I have to change my clothes" Luffy looked at her and smiled, happy that she changed the subject with Sanji... Nami stood before the mirror and pouted. 'Stupid, Sanji...' thought Nami. She breathed against the mirror and caused damp. She drew a heart and she laughed softly. She heard a weird plop sound and found an ear on the wall. She walked to it and whispered.

"Luffy and I confessed yesterday that we like like each other...So Luffy is a bit irritated about Sanji" The ear disappeared and Nami smiled, dressing. She walked out from the bathroom and walked back to the bed.

"You still have a big fever..." said Chopper with a pout. "Take this..." He gave a medicine to Luffy and Luffy look it fast. He coughed a bit and Nami smiled sad.

"Luffy, do you want something to eat? I could walk downstairs..." said Nami worried. Luffy looked at Nami and smiled with a grin.

"Yea...I would like like like like meat..." Nami pouted with a beating vein and huffed with a blush. Luffy laughed but the others didn't get it.

"I'll be right back then..." said Nami.

"I'm going with you" smiled Robin already standing up. Nami smiled and they both walked downstairs. Nami explained everything to Robin and Robin laughed.

"Like like like like?"

"Yea, yea...shut up..." said Nami embarrassed taking two plates, one for her and one for Luffy.

"But how are you feeling about this?"

"Fine actually...I don't want others to know this...but its fine...Zoro already knows though...He came into the room without knocking and we almost kissed..."

"Your first kiss?"

"Yea..." smiled Nami happy almost jumping into the air. Robin laughed and she was happy for Nami.

"You know...Me and Zoro already kinda thought that you two will confess..."

"What? How?"

"Zoro is the first mate so he's longer with you two then the others and I heard a story from him from a long time ago..."

"Really? What kind of story?"

"Euhm..."

!#$%^&*()

Zoro and Luffy sat in a little boat sailing on the sea, looking in the sky.

"We need more crewmembers..." sighed Luffy

"Oh? Really? I thought we had enough..."

"..."

"Do you know what you want?" asked Zoro looking at Luffy

"Hmm...A cook...A musician, a navigator...doctor?"

"Yea...Those are the best options...I think I like the cook idea the best...I'm really hungry and I would pray for the best cook on the sea...And I don't even believe in a god, how stupid does that sound..."

"But also a girl..."

"Sorry...a what?"

"A girl or a woman...Someone from my age..."

"Huh...Really?" asked Zoro with a smirk "And what are her features?"

"Well, to begin with...She has to be red headed..."

"Why?"

"The pirate kings queen also had red hair..."

"Orange, dope"

"Red, orange...The same...And I like the colour" smiled Luffy

"So, you're going to marry with an orange/red haired girl?"

"Yea..."

"And you know what marrying means?"

"Nope..."

"..."

"..."

"Idiot..."

!#$%^&*()

Nami froze and looked at Robin with wide eyes. Robin chuckled

"I think it's sweet that Luffy imagined you without even knowing you, it's like a girl imagining a prince on a white horse..."

"And Luffy's mine" laughed Nami. Both walked upstairs towards Nami's and Luffy's room.

Nami opened the door and everyone talked. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp where talking, and Franky, Sanji and Zoro where playing cards. Robin and Nami smiled giving Luffy a plate with food and Nami ate next to Luffy on the bed.

"Nami-Swan~What's tastier? This or mine cooking~" Luffy glared and Nami noticed with a smile.

"Sanji-kun, could you leave me alone?" asked Nami polite. Sanji didn't listen and was still in his love state

"Now..." said Luffy this time trying to eat "Captains order, we're trying to eat..." Sanji looked at Luffy with a frown but he nodded. He walked back to Zoro and Franky. Everyone was doing their own things and nobody noticed Luffy and Nami whispering.

"Who's prettier, imaginary Nami or the real Nami" Luffy almost chocked and looked with wide eyes at Nami.

"You're a hundred times more beautiful" Nami grinned and ate further.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Nami and Luffy dressed for the outside winter world and they walked smiling, hand-in-hand downstairs. Sanji frowned and cursed under his breath and Zoro laughed, enjoying it. Luffy and Nami ignored him, waving to Robin.

"Luffy..."

"Yea?"

"What if the pirate queen had black hair...would you go for Robin then?"

"Nope..." Nami looked up and stopped walking.

"People had to get used by it that the new pirate queen has orange hair" smiled Luffy. Nami chuckled and walked further "Where are we going?" asked Luffy, exhausted caused by his fever.

"Nowhere" smiled Nami "You have to walk for the cure" Luffy pouted and looked around in the wide white world. Luffy looked at Nami and smiled. Nami glanced at Luffy and noticed that he was looking at her. She smiled and blushed more. Luffy walked with Nami to an alley. Nami looked around and she had no idea where they were heading to. Luffy pinned Nami between him and the wall and Nami blushed more already getting a hunch what they are going to do

"Shall we continue where we were in the hotel room?" asked Luffy with a grin.

"Why?" asked Nami deviously "I thought you never kissed and that you don't know what's so special about it?" Luffy grinned and nodded

"But only feeling your breath against my lips already feels special..."

"Really?"

"Uhhuh, like mystery breath" Nami laughed and brushed with her nose over his nose. Luffy's smile disappeared and a more serious expression took over his face and Nami likes that expression a lot. Their lips are getting closer and they finally kissed. It's their first time so they parted fast but they continued fast again. They give little hungry eager kisses and they enjoyed each other warmth. Both smiling against each other's lips and hugging. Luffy was faster exhausted because of his sickness, but they could continue every time again. They went out of the alley and walked further through the street

"Wow...I really like like-"

"Yea! Shut up already!" yelled Nami mad. Luffy laughed hard and they walked hand-in-hand to the sunset.

**.oOo.**

**I hope you liked it...I'm tired now...So mhuahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Bye people! I love you all! Next chapter coming soon, but I am working on gender bender smoothie and two pieces =3 Ja Ne**

**Xxx Yasaonna-Chan**


	8. A Hundred

**Hello! Sorry for the little hiatus but like I said, I was a week in Paris! **

watch?v=KMHHBx3kU3w** (Put this behind **youtube dot com**) this makes me crazy… Are you a One piece fan? Then watch this… It's save. It always gives me shivers, especially when Luffy sings high pitched (3:15 and 6:15) just listen, it's worth ten minutes of your live XD The lyrics is beautiful…I almost didn't cry XD  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**SPOILER:**  
**HELL YEA! : I don't wanna marry YOU! Which means he is going to marry sometime or with someone BUT not with her! DAMN THAT FEELS GOOD! If he didn't want to marry at all he would have say. I'm not going to marry, or something in that direction! Hell! First I didn't like Nami's long hair, but if I watch the anime now with shorthaired Nami I would say, Long haired Nami is beautiful…**

**!#$%^&*()**

Robin sat on a park bench enjoying the view and the nice wetter. She smiled seeing Nami with Luffy on her back, sleeping. Robin stood up with a smile and she walked to Nami and Luffy. She looked at Luffy and smiled.

"He's almost cute" giggled Robin

"The hell? He is cute…" said Nami offended with a pout. Robin laughed and nodded soft.

"Isn't he heavy?"

"No…I'm even worried about his weight…" said Nami sad "And he's really exhausted so I'm going to bring him to his bed…" Robin nodded and Nami walked towards the hotel. She saw Franky, Chopper and Usopp and smiled.

"We're going to the restaurant next door" said Chopper checking his pulse. Nami smiled and nodded "His wrist is a bit thin so give him more to eat when he wakes up"

"Will do, doctor" grinned Nami making Chopper do his happy dance. Nami walked upstairs again and opened her door. She walked towards the bed and she lay Luffy down. She sat down on her knees next to the bed. She sat down on her knees and brushed his hair from his forehead. She smiled and kissed his forehead, blushing while thinking she couldn't do this when Luffy was sick…to embarrassing. She felt hos hot he was and she frowned. She looked at his vest and blushed. She gulped and unbuttoned his vest slowly, hoping he would cool down. She gasped and tears collected in her eyes. She stood up and ran to the hallway.

"CHOPPER!" yelled Nami. She collapsed on her knees and yelled again. Chopper looked up and looked around. Did he hear something…or someone?

"Chopper, what's wrong?"asked Usopp. Chopper cocked his eyebrow and listened closely. His eyes widened when he heard Nami yell from the hotel next door. The walls are quite thick and the hotel is a few feet further, so imagine how hard Nami yelled. Chopper stood up and he ran to the hotel in quick point. He ran through the crowd leaving Usopp and Franky confused behind. Chopper ran upstairs and found Nami crying and Robin comforting her. Robin looked up and saw Chopper pointing to towards Nami's and Luffy's door. Chopper nodded soft and walked to their room. He walked towards the bed, seeing Luffy sleep. 'I don't see anyth…Oh god…' Chopper looked at Luffy's left chest side and it's purple…almost black. Chopper looked at the door opening seeing a crying Nami and worried Robin.

"Euhm…Its going to be ok…Nami, could you buy a cold water bottle?" asked Chopper. Nami nodded with a hum and a smile and she walked downstairs towards the restaurant. Robin walked closer to Luffy and Chopper. "I lied…" said Chopper with a little tear "I have to give him injections… His left lung is inflamed which is dangerous for his heart and viens…" Robin looked with wide eyes and her mouth parted. Chopper almost screamed when someone grabbed his paw. It was Luffy. His face was pained and his breathing was really bad. He also had one eye closed for the pain.

"D…Don't tell Nami…" said Luffy. Chopper's and Robin's eyes widened.

"W..Why not?"" asked Chopper. Of course, Nami is worried, but she has all the right knowing what's going on.

"Alright…" said Robin with crossed arms "Doctor-san won't tell navigator-san…But I will…" Luffy gasped and his eye widened.

"N…No please…" pleaded Luffy. Robin looked with a dead serious face at Luffy. Luffy frown turned even more deeper. "Please…Please…Don't…" Robin still said nothing.

"Luffy…What you have now if even ten times worse than Nami had…" said Chopper worried, still not knowing why Nami couldn't know

"That's why!" yelled Luffy

"Luffy!" yelled Robin for the first time using Luffy's name…which means she really is damn dead serious "You two really confessed on the wrong damned moment! She likes…Hell, loves you and you expect we don't say something to her! She's worried and she wants you to be happy and not sick again! I shove it up in your ass if it's a captains order!" Luffy and Chopper blinked at Robin, both scared by her explosion. 'S…So…Nami and Luffy confessed?' thought Chopper with a little blush 'I'm so happy for them' Chopper turned to Luffy and Luffy looked at his hands.

"Luffy…" Luffy looked at Chopper "It's your choice, you die and Nami cries and won't ever be happy again, or we tell Nami and we can take care of you…" said Chopper. Robin smiled a little bit 'Well done, doctor-san…Taking advance of the situation…' Luffy looked with wide eyes at Chopper.

"Why does Nami have to know it in the first place?" asked Luffy

"Because she's your Nakama…" said Chopper with a sad frown.

"And your girlfriend…" said Robin with a shrug

"She isn't my girlfriend…" said Luffy with a pout. Robin's and Chopper's eyes widened "She's my pirate queen!" laughed Luffy. Chopper and Robin smiled and nodded soft with pink cheeks. Luffy's chest stings and he coughed. Chopper transformed in human point and he tilted Luffy up. Luffy's eyes half lidded and his breath was very irregular.

"I…Is it ok if I sleep?" asked Luffy with an uneasy smile. Chopper smiled sadly and nodded. Luffy smiled a bit and fell asleep fast.

"How many injections do you think he needs?" asked Robin. Chopper looked at his chest and sighed.

"Seeing the big spot, I guess…Around 100." Said Chopper. Robin closed her eyes and nodded in understanding. Chopper left the room and he ran through the hallway downstairs. Chopper gasped when he saw Nami walking upstairs. She looked with wide eyes and she let the bottle fall on the ground. Chopper passed her and Nami turned. She wanted to run but four arms captured her wrists.

"LUUUFFFYY!" yelled Nami collapsing on her knees, trying to struggle the arms off. Robin stood behind her with a pained expression and crossed arms. She walked towards Nami and she sat down on a staircase next to her. She looked at Nami. Tears streamed down on her cheeks.

"Luffy's left lung is inflamed…It's dangerous for heart and veins, so he needs a hundred injections" Nami's eyes widened and she calmed down a bit. Robin let the arms disappear and Nami's hair shadowed her eyes.

"Captain-san didn't want to tell you…But I said politely that I still was going to…" said Robin.

"A…Are they going to the ship?" asked Nami. Robin nodded. Nami pulled on Robin's sleeve as a little shy girl. "I…I wanna go to Luffy" said Nami with a slight shiver. Robin nodded and stood up. She grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her up.

"Come…I stay with you, nee-chan…" said Robin with a smile. Nami nodded and they walked hand-in-hand towards the ship.

**!#$%^&*()  
I'm sorry…You probably will hate me now =D Next up! Gender Bender smoothie!**


	9. Love You

**Ok, guys…I've had it…I love you all ****too much…I don't know why…Maybe because you all make me happy...So here, enjoy!**

One Piece Academy and Body Bender Smootie coming up tomorrow! And then untill 21 november! Two pieces comes 21 november!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

.oOo.

Luffy woke up and blinked his eyes a few times. He looked around a bit and recognized the infirmary. He saw Robin reading a book and Nami slept with her head in Robin's shoulder. Luffy smiled and tried to sit up, but with no success. Robin looked at him and smiled sadly. She couldn't really help him for Nami leaning on her shoulder. Luffy smiled though, seeing his precious pirate queen asleep.

"How are you feeling?" whispered Robin.

"My chest stings, it hurts, I'm sleepy, dizzy and I feel like Swiss cheese..." whispered Luffy back with a quiver. Robin looked at his chest.

"Yes..." Luffy looked up "You look like Swiss cheese..." Luffy smiled and looked at Nami.

"And how's it going with you two?" whispered Luffy

"I'm alright...But only Nami is exhausted and worried" whispered Robin "I told her everything was alright, but she's still worried though..."

"Yea..." whispered Luffy sad. Chopper opened the door softly and blinked twice. He smiled and ran to Luffy. Luffy put his finger before his mouth as a 'be quiet' sign. Chopper turned and smiled at Nami. He turned back to Luffy and nodded. He grabbed his thermometer and gave it to Luffy. Luffy put it in his mouth. Chopper looked at Nami and looked back at Luffy. 'They are a cute couple...' thought Chopper with a little blush.

"Ah, that's long enough" whispered Chopper taking the thermometer again "Hmm, it went down a little bit...How's it going with your hallucinations?"

"Better" grinned Luffy "I don't have them anymore"

"That's great" whispered Chopper happy "And how do you feel?"

"My chest hurts and I'm dizzy and sleepy, but I feel fine" grinned Luffy. Chopper smiled more and he walked to his medicine drawer, grabbing his bottle with painkillers. Luffy took two and Chopper but it back in his drawer, but he closed the drawer to hard in his excitement. Luffy and Robin looked with wide eyes at Chopper and Chopper shivered with wide eyes, realising what he just did. Nami blinked her eyes a bit and she sat up straighter. Robin stood up with a smile and she pushed Chopper out of the infirmary together with herself, giving the nurse and the patient some privacy. Nami rubbed her eyes and Luffy sat up straight, and this time with success. He looked at Nami and Nami blinked again, looking at Luffy

"H...Hey" murmured Luffy. Nami blinked again and she did something no one would suspect. She smacked his cheek.

"Ouch..." murmured Luffy rubbing his cheek softly.

"Why didn't you tell me about that thingy on your chest!" yelled Nami mad "Chopper said you already had it a few days!"

"I didn't want you to get worried!"

"Getting worried is a normal thing to do! Especially when you get a hundred needles in your chest!"

"I hate it when you get worried!"

"Why!"

"Because I love you!"

Nami gasped and looked with wide eyes

"I hate to see worried...I don't want to be a burden to you, because I love you...And I need to protect you..." Luffy looked at the wall...He couldn't look at her face "So...My other cheek is waiting" Luffy's eyes widened when he heard sobs. He looked at Nami and she cried. He expected her mad, not crying...

"Goddamned! I swore myself never to cry again!" said Nami wiping her tears away. Luffy blinked "I...I love you too" Luffy smiled and took her hand, pulling her softly closer to him. Nami sat in his lap and he ignored the pain in his chest. He gave a little kiss on her head, which made her smile.

.oOo.

"They really are an awesome couple..." smiled Chopper with his hot chocolate milk

"Yeah~" said Zoro and Robin nipping their hot chocolate milk. Zoro knew about who Chopper was talking, he only knew one couple.

"Who are?" asked Sanji sitting down next to Robin. "Nami and me or Robin and me?"

"No..." said Chopper with a sweat drop, Zoro almost preparing his katana's

"Romeo and Juliet" smiled Robin

"NO!" yelled Chopper "They died!"

"Yeah, but they won't" Chopper smiled relieved and Zoro chuckled leaving Sanji with a huge question mark. They nipped their hot chocolate milk again

"Where's Nami-swan" and spitted it out over the table

"Observation room!" yelled the three in unison.

"She's making maps..." said Robin

"And she wants to be alone!" said Chopper

"So don't interrupt her!" said Zoro. Sanji blinked confused

"Aaaalright~" Sanji stood up again and walked to the door "Well I'm going" Everyone was quiet for a while. They smiled to each other and gave a mental high five.

.oOo.  
"Ne, Luffy...You're not a burden to me..." murmured Nami looking at his chest. Luffy smiled and stroked her hair.

"Thank you..." whispered Luffy. Nami looked him in his eyes and Luffy smiled also looking in her eyes. Black met chocolate brown. She hooded her eyes a bit and went closer to Luffy. Only problem was that Luffy couldn't bend down because his chest hurts, so Nami had to do all the work, but she didn't care. Her breath tickled his lips and he smiled a bit at her closeness. Their lips moved slowly against each other, passionated and caring. Nami parted soon and stood up out of his lap. Luffy looked confused and worried. Nami smiled at his expression and gave a quick peck on his lips.

"Lie down..." whispered Nami. Luffy smiled and lied down, like his lover ordered. Nami went upon him and Luffy blushed more. "I'm not hurting your chest, aren't I?" asked Nami worried

"N...No..." said Luffy. Nope...She didn't hurt his chest, but she sat on a...Euhm...Private manly part with a feeling or two, which made Luffy even blush more. Nami smiled and bent, kissing him very softly. Luffy brushed her lip and she opened fast for him. She moaned when he sucked on her lip and searched for every little corner of her mouth. It was her turn this time, making him moan. She moved her hips a bit for sitting more comfortable, which made Luffy even moan more. They parted after 10 minutes and breathed for a long time. Nami lay down next to Luffy and laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. Luffy smiled when Nami kissed his neck.

"I love you..." whispered Nami

"I love you too..."

**.oOo.**

**No, ****this is not the end, we still have a long way to go  
I hope you all enjoyed this, bitches! XD **

**Bye bye!**


	10. The Cure

"People…We have to talk…" said Nami. Everyone sat in the dining room and looked confused at Nami.

"Is it THE talk?" asked Zoro already knowing something. Nami nodded hesitated. Zoro and Robin stood up

"I already know, I'm going back to sleep" said Zoro stretching his arms.

"And I'm going to read further" smiled Robin grabbing her book. Robin walked out of the dining room towards her beach chair but Zoro waited. He turned and looked at Sanji. Zoro smirked and Sanji was obviously confused

"No, I stay" said Zoro closing the door and sitting against the wall. Nami pouted and Zoro chuckled.

"O...Ok..." Nami glanced at everyone and everyone looked confused. "L..Listen, Luffy is sleeping right now, behind this wall...And he is sick..."

"He is getting better..." murmured Chopper.

"I know" smiled Nami patting his head "But that isn't the problem. He was against the fact I'm going to tell you something..."

"You really are making me curious, nee-chan" said Franky with his hand under his chin "Just tell us"

"Well...It's not like I don't trust you but..." Nami glanced at Sanji and Sanji pointed to himself

"You don't trust me?" asked Sanji. Nami nodded slightly biting on her under lip. "Why not?" asked Sanji a bit offended. "Why do you trust everyone except for me? You even chose marimo above me..." Zoro chuckled. He really didn't care about the marimo part right now.

"Well...Euhm...How am I..." Nami thought really long, making everyone crazy.

"Tell us!" yelled Usopp. Nami sighed

"Nami...Just tell them...It isn't that bad..." said Chopper. Nami glanced at Chopper

"Did you even tell Chopper already?" asked Usopp. Nami and Chopper nodded in unison. Zoro grinned again.

"Listen I love you..." began Nami

"Really, Nami-swa-!"

"As nakama's and friends"

"Oh..." It was quiet again. Zoro smirked glancing at Sanji.

"But...I..." Nami gulped a bit and blushed "I...I love Luffy..." Silence fell over them and they waited for the 'As captain and friend' part but she was quiet too.

"As captain?" asked Usopp

"Or as a friend?" asked Franky. Nami still said nothing and looked at the table.

"Nami-swan...?" Sanji bitted on his cigarette a bit irritated "You didn't finish your sentence, did you?" Nami tilted her head a bit and looked at Sanji. Nami nodded and Sanji bit on his cigarette a bit too hard.

"WHAT!" yelled Usopp and Franky in unison. "Since when!"

"That's wonderful, Nami-nee-chan!" yelled Franky happy "I already knew since the beginning you two loved each other!"

"The scary Nami, Satan's daughter, and the carefree, goofy Luffy..." Usopp thought "Neh! It must be a joke!" said Usopp waving his hand in the air. Everyone looked dead serious."Ok...It wasn't a joke..."

"I kill him..." murmured Sanji already walking to the infirmary. Zoro jumped up and Nami grabbed his wrist.

"Don't!" yelled Nami. Zoro walked to him and grabbed his other wrist.

"Fight me if you're mad..." said Zoro casually.

"No! You've got nothing to do with it!" yelled Sanji mad.

"You're not going to him!" yelled Nami mad "He's sleeping! He needs his rest"

"Easier to kill him!" yelled Sanji.

"Just fight me if you're mad! Use me as a punch bag!"

"I said: You've got nothing to do with this!"

"You neither!" yelled Nami with a quiver. Sanji looked at Nami. 'Shit...I made her cry...' "You've got nothing to do with this! Just accept it! Just accept it and show that you respect your captain!" yelled Nami crying harder. Sanji relaxed a bit and looked sad at her expression

"We all respect all the choices our Nakama's make...I respect, that you choice your eyebrow to be curly..." Nami and Sanji glared at Zoro and Zoro smirked looking to the other way.

"Please, Sanji" pleaded Nami "It's not like you can do something about it..." Sanji sighed and scratched his head

"Shit...I already knew this..." said Sanji frustrated

"You what!" yelled everyone in the dining room in unison. Sanji lightened a cigarette again

"Like what Franky said...I already knew from the beginning...Already since Arlong. It was obvisiouless..." Nami blushed and let go of his wrist. Zoro smiled and let go too. "I never gave up though..."

"Sanji-kun..." smiled Nami.

"But still...I'm going to kill him..."

"No!" yelled everyone. Sanji clicked his tongue and looked at Zoro

"Ok, I'm going to fight you" said Sanji. Zoro held his hands up in defence

"Nu-uh, I got nothing to do with this"

"Zoro!" yelled everyone again.

"Ok, ok" smirked Zoro "It's not like I'm getting stronger by fighting you"

"You're dead meat..." Zoro and Sanji walked outside. Sanji finally could release his anger and Zoro could train a bit.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Luffy blinked his eyes and looked with hooded eyes at the ceiling. His eyes widened. He missed something. He sat up straight and looked at his hands. He looked around and heard yells from outside. Luffy stood up. He first lost his balance but stood up straight fast. Nami opened the infirmary door and looked at Luffy. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes.

"I need some glasses..." murmured Nami. She looked again. No, she didn't need them...Luffy stood right before her. "Bad boy! Back in your bed" said Nami.

"Are you getting sick? I'm not a dog..." said Luffy with a pout. Nami looked at Luffy again and walked around him.

"You're not shaking anymore..." said Nami with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Well I woke up and I missed something till then..." said Luffy thinking

"What?" asked Nami

"Pain..." Nami blinked and smiled.

"Are you better!" said Nami more than asking with a grin. Luffy nodded with a grin and Nami hugged him out of nowhere.

"B..But my chest hurts if you touch it..." Nami parted fast and looked at his chest

"S...Sorry" said Nami "Do you need something? Chopper? Food? Pills? A shirt?" Luffy grinned and held her hand.

"No..." Nami smiled and brushed her thumb over his palm "Although...Food will be a great idea" Nami laughed and walked hand in hand with Luffy to the dining room.

"Stay here, I'm going to call Sanji" Luffy nodded and sat down on his place. Nami took a deep breath first and walked towards the deck

"SANJI!" yelled Nami. Luffy shivered hearing such a loud yell close to him. Sanji and Zoro stopped with fighting and looked at her. Everyone actually

"Luffy is awake! Respect him and make some food for him!" yelled Nami with a big smile. Everyone smiled but Sanji stood straight taking a deep breath. 'Don't kill him, don't kill him...' Everyone was already in the dining room and asked questions to Luffy about his health. Luffy answered with a huge smile. Nami and Sanji walked into the dining room and Luffy glanced at them but talked further again with Chopper and Usopp. Chopper checked his fever and Usopp told stories about the things he did when Luffy was sick. Sanji walked towards Luffy and everyone looked with wide eyes at him.

"Welcome back, captain" grinned Sanji "So, what do you want? Meat, soup, salad or something else"

"Everything you just said and something else" grinned Luffy. Nami smiled softly and Sanji smirked

"Everything and something, it is" smiled Sanji walking to his kitchen. Nami smiled and walked towards Luffy, sitting next to him. Everyone laughed and talked like the old times. Luffy smiled looking at everyone and Nami looked at Luffy. Luffy glanced at Nami and Nami's smile widened.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy. Nami said nothing and only smiled. Luffy smiled back and looked back at the crew. Nami kissed his cheek fast and he blushed. He turned quickly to Nami and Nami grinned

"Don't do that here..." whispered Luffy red

"You're so cute when you blush" laughed Nami. Luffy blushed more and pouted "You are so shy" laughed Nami

"But what if the others see this?"

"It isn't bad, they already know" Luffy blinked a few time and his mouth parted

"They what...?"

"They already know" Luffy looked at Sanji but he only saw his back "And Sanji" Nami nodded honest "You can't mean this..."  
"But he accept it, like a nakama needs to do with his captain"

"Really? Didn't he want to kill me?"

"Yea...Yea he did want to..." Luffy pouted and looked at Sanji again.

"Why did you tell them if I told you not to?" asked Luffy

"Luffy, it isn't a big deal!" said Usopp listening with them "And I'm happy for you!"

"Me too, ow!" said Franky in his pose. Luffy still looked at Sanji and Nami noticed.  
"Really don't worry"

"Poison..." murmured Luffy

"Huh?"

"What if he put poison in the food?"

"He wouldn't, idiot!" said Nami. Luffy pouted and Sanji walked with the dishes to Luffy. He put it on the table and Luffy stared at it.

"Luffy, you are going to eat it, or I'll kill you..." said Nami is a dangerous low voice. Sanji blinked a few times in confusion. "He thinks you put poison in the food" Sanji was quiet and took a long drag

"You know...That would be a fantastic idea, actually..." said Sanji thinking

"Sanji!" yelled everyone minus Luffy who still stared at the food.

"Luffy, eat it. It's save, and I'm not mad...I can't do a thing about it and I already knew since the beginning the two of you would be a couple...But I wouldn't give up" Luffy looked at him and smiled. He grabbed his knife and took a piece of meat. He chewed slowly and enjoyed the flavour...He missed Sanji's cooking's, but he would dare to say it...

"Thank you" said Luffy instead. Sanji smiled and sat down on a chair.

"I'm tired..." sighed Sanji

"I'm not..." said Zoro "You really are weak..."

"I'm not!" yelled Sanji

"You are!" yelled Zoro

"Marimo!"

"Respected curly brow!" and they fought again. Luffy enjoyed his meal and often feeds Nami if something really tastes good. Yeah, Sanji gets depressive when he sees it, but he needs to get used to it. Luffy was totally fine again after a week. He sometimes was still nauseous but that was an after effect from the injections. Luffy was to shy for making out in public or for the smallest kiss on the cheek, and Nami respected that. They only kissed when they really had some privacy...Although...privacy...

It was night and Nami and Luffy lay in bed...They got used to it and can't sleep without each other anymore. The door smacked open revealing a mad Sanji

"NO SEX UNTILL YOU'RE TWENTY!" yelled Sanji.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! WE WERE SLEEPING!" yelled Nami kicking Sanji out of her room. She closed the door again and walked back to bed. She sighed and lay down. Luffy still slept and Nami smiled 'How could you even sleep through that?' thought Nami. She smiled and kissed his forehead

"I love you..." whispered Nami. Luffy smiled a bit, revealing he didn't sleep.

"I love you too..." He murmured. Nami closed her eyes and slept after a few seconds together with her pirate king.

**...**

**The end =3 I'm also already making a new fanfic and I hope you guys are going to like this one . Review please =3**


	11. The End

**You thought I ended it! didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!  
****Well actually I did, but I wasn't happy about the end...It was just to fast...I mean.**

**-Nami telling to the others about her and Luffy**

**-Luffy's recovering**

**-A cute end and that's all, folks**

**I'm also busy with two new stories...One story is a long one shot and one is a manga based story, they are coming up soon =3  
****Too fast...  
****Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece...T.T  
...**

"Ne, Luffy...Are you ok?" asked Nami. Nami looked sad with tired eyes and crossed arms at the vomiting Luffy.

"Yea..." murmured Luffy.

"Hmm...I'm getting Chopper..." said Nami yawning and worried, nonetheless.

"You don't have to..." murmured Luffy again standing up. He was tired too, but it was 2 in the morning, and still dark outside. The sun was coming up and it was chilly outside...Not that they cared if it was chilly but Luffy cared more about himself just like Nami did. Nami already walked towards the boysquarters and Luffy leaned on the mast, rubbing his eyes. He was to tired to stop her and he sat down on the mastbench. Nami opened the boyquartes room and everyone snored. Nami blinked her eyes, trying to stay awake. She walked towards Choppers bed. Nami couldn't help but notice Sanji

"One mellorine...Two mellorine...Three mellorine" he said in his sleep. 'Idiot...' thought Nami. She went on her knees and rubbed Chopper awake.

"Chopper..." whispered Nami. Chopper opened his eyes a bit and looked at Nami with half lidded eyes. "Luffy vomited again, could you look at him?" asked Nami. Sanji slept but heard the little word 'vomit' in his sleep. He woke up and looked with a wide eye at Nami.

"Did you vomit! Are you pregnant! I swear I kill him!" yelled Sanji. Zoro threw his pillow against Sanji's head in his sleep

"hmws**quiet**nkdn**curly**jkdnk**brow**" He murmured.

"Wanna fight!"

"dnkec**no**dnls" He turned on his belly "I'm sleeping now..." Sanji blinked and scratched his head

"Are you pregnant?" asked Sanji again

"No" said Nami "Luffy is, not me" Sanji looked with a half lidded eye at Nami and fell down in his pillow. He was too tired for this. Chopper jumped out of his bed, still tired, and walked with Nami towards the bathroom downstairs. Luffy looked at him and waved with a smile. He got two yawnes in return.

"I said you didn't have to..." said Luffy soft. Nami shrugged her shoulders and Chopper checked his polse and temperature.

"Nothing out of the ordinary..." said Chopper. "I think you're just nauseous caused by the needles..."

"Is that possible?" asked Nami rubbing her neck.

"Yea, he had a huge ammount..." said Chopper. "How do you feel"

"Tired..."

"No shit...Everyone is tired" murmured Nami

"Sorry..."

"Don't appologize idiot..." Luffy smiled sadly and stood up.

"I'm going back to bed...The faster I sleep, the faster it's morning, the faster I get some meat" smiled Luffy. Nami smiled too and grabbed his hand. Luffy patted Choppers head and said Thank you. Chopper smiled with a blush and walked back towards the boys quarters. Luffy and Nami walked towards the stairs.

"Have you..." Nami began. Luffy looked at Nami with a confused frown. "Brushed your theeth?"

"Yes..." said Luffy with a wistle.

"Liar...You are not getting in my bed before you brushed your theeth" Luffy sighed and walked back towards the bathroom. He brushed his theeth and walked back to Nami. They walked upstairs to her room. They went to Nami's bed and lay down. They closed their eyes and took a deep breath"I can't believe you're still sick..." whispered Nami after a long silence and still with her eyes closed

"I'm not sick anymore" whispered Luffy with a grin and closed eyes "I had the best nurse!"

"You are one sweet idiot...And I love you"

"I love you too..."

-xxxx-

"Nami, Nami! Wake up!"yelled Chopper running through their door

"What?" asked Nami rubbing her eyes and Luffy sleeping through the yells.

"Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Usopp are sick! Can you help me!"

"For god's sake..." Nami ploffed back in her pillow. And everything started over...**AGAIN**. And Luffy enjoyed everything with a grin

**...**

**Ok, I like this end better...Somewhere =P**


End file.
